Zwei kleine Frechmäuse
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Eine kleine Story für eine Freundin von mir.    Sie handelt von Vinnie und seiner Zwillingsschwester Vannie  der Chara besagter Freundin  und einem Erlebnis in Kindertagen.


Zwei kleine Frechmäuse

"Okay, Vannie, pass auf", rief Vinnie, "wie elegant ich da jetzt rüberspringe!"  
>Mit schnellen Schritten rannte er den kleinen Felsbrocken hinauf, setzte zum Sprung an, um auf dem gegenüberliegenden Felsbrocken zu erreichen. Allerdings hatte er den Abstand falsch eingeschätzt, berührte den anderen Felsbrocken nur mit der Schuhspitze, versuchte verzweifelt, Halt zu finden, fiel dann aber den einen Meter zu Boden und blieb auf dem Rücken liegen.<br>Einen Moment lag er einfach nur da. Dann sprang er auf, ging in die Hocke und stemmte eine Faust in den roten Sand. Sein Schwanz peitschte von einer Seite zur anderen. "Schon mal jemanden so elegant stürzen sehen?"  
>Vannie kicherte und trat näher an ihren Bruder heran. Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Trotzdem er erst acht Jahre alt war, hatte er schon ein paar Muskeln. Sein weißes Fell war von dem Sturz an manchen Stellen vom Sand rötlich gefärbt, seine Jeans an den Knien zerrissen und seine Knie und Unterarme von Pflastern bedeckt.<br>Auch Vannie hatte einige Kratzer an Knien und Unterarmen, die mit bunten Pflastern überklebt waren. Sie war zarter gebaut als ihr Zwillingsbruder, aber auch ihr Körper war bereits durch die viele Bewegung geformt.  
>"Nein", lachte sie und schüttelte ihr langes weißes Haar. "Aber was das Rüberspringen angeht..." - sie lief von ihrem Bruder weg, rannte den Felsbrocken hinauf und sprang hinüber zum anderen Felsbrocken, den sie problemlos erreichte und rannte wieder hinunter, um gleich drauf triumphierend vor ihrem Bruder stehen zu bleiben - "ja, das schon."<br>Vinnie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, grinste dann aber wieder. "Aber das mit dem Stürzen kriegst du nicht hin." Dann stand er auf, und die Zwillinge setzten sich in Richtung ihrer Siedlung in Bewegung.

Besagte Siedlung war eine Untergrundsiedlung, in den Fels gehauen und nur über bestimmte bewachte Zugänge zu erreichen. Doch Vinnie und Vannie wären nicht Vinnie und Vannie, hätten sie nicht irgendwelche Schleichwege, die außer ihnen niemand kannte. Und einen solchen benutzten sie auch heute wieder und spazierten wenig später durch die Straßen der Siedlung, wo sie von ein paar der erwachsenen Mäuse abschätzig gemustert wurden. Sie waren als Unruhestifter bekannt, kaum jemand entging den Chaos-Zwillingen und ihren Streichen. Vinnie und Vannie beachteten die Blicke gar nicht.  
>Aber als eine wohlbekannte Stimme nach ihnen rief, zuckten sie doch zusammen.<br>"Okay", zischte Vannie ihrem Bruder zu. "Einfach dumm stellen."  
>"Wo wart ihr schon wieder?", rief eine ältere Mäusedame namens Vlaska und stapfte auf die beiden zu. Sie hatte sehr helles, sandfarbenes Fell. Ihr Haar in derselben Farbe trug sie zu einem Zopf geflochten. Ihr Gesicht hatte bereits ein paar Falten, dennoch war ihr Körper - wie man unschwer erkennen konnte - gut trainiert. Sie war nicht besonders groß, dennoch machten die anderen Mäuse ihr bereitwilig Platz.<br>"Auf dem Spielplatz", erklärte Vannie. Sie meinte damit eine kleine freie Fläche innerhalb der Siedlung, auf der die Kinder spielten durften.  
>"Blödsinn!", erwiderte ihr Gegenüber. "Da hab ich schon nachgesehen!"<br>"Spazieren?", meinte Vinnie etwas unsicher.  
>"Ja, spazieren", wiederholte Vannie in sicherem Tonfall. "Aber nur hier unten."<br>"Und noch mal Blödsinn!", gab Vlaska zurück. "Ich habe hier schon alles abgesucht. Ihr wart wieder draußen! Mitkommen, alle beide, und zwar sofort!"  
>Vinnie und Vannie seufzten und ließen die Köpfe hängen. "Ja, Oma." Dann trotteten sie hinter ihrer Großmutter her. Und dieses Mal nahmen sie die schadenfrohen Blicke der Umstehenden genau wahr.<p>

Vinnie und Vannie saßen auf einer Bank vor der Höhle ihrer Großmutter. Diese war zu einem Treffen der Stadtältesten aufgebrochen, um neue Sicherheitsstrategien zu besprechen - und leider würde wohl auch wieder das Sicherheitsrisiko, das ihre beiden Enkel darstellten, zur Sprache kommen.  
>Vannie ließ betont die Beine baumeln. "Warum sie sich immer so aufregt", maulte sie. "Als wären wir wirklich so blöd und würden die Schleimfratzen direkt hierherlocken."<br>"Ja", pflichtete Vinnie ihr bei. "Wir können doch auf uns aufpassen. Und wir kriegen mit, wenn uns jemand folgt. Ehrlich, wir sind doch keine Babies mehr!"  
>Vannie seufzte. "Trotzdem können wir heute nicht mehr raus."<br>"Und was machen wir dann? Mir ist langweilig!" Der junge Mäuserich seufzte ebenfalls.  
>Vannie überlegte. Doch dann stieg ihr ein angenehmer, süßer Duft in die Nase. Sie grinste. "Hmmm, sieht so aus, als würde Mrs. Sweetfur wieder backen. Was meinst du? Wollen wir uns unseren Anteil holen?"<br>"Klar doch!" Vinnie grinste zurück. "Du übernimmst das Ablenkungsmanöver, ich klau den Kuchen?"  
>Vannie nickte. "Los geht's!" Und schon rannten die beiden davon.<p>

Was die beiden jedoch nicht wussten: Drei Plutarkier, jene Aliens, die auf den Mars eingefallen waren und ihn nach und nach zerstörten, näherten sich einem kleinen Gang, der einer der Schleichwege war, die Vinnie und Vannie benutzten.  
>"Na, aber hallo", sagte einer der Plutarkier. "Was haben wir denn da? Einen unbewachten Geheimgang."<br>"Das melden wir sofort der Basis", erklärte ein anderer.  
>"Genau", sagte Nummer Drei im Bunde. "Unser Boss wird sicher erfreut sein, wenn dank uns ein weiteres dieser Widerstandsnester ausgehoben wird."<p>

Vlaska war gerade dabei, das Verhalten ihrer Enkel vor den Stadtältesten zu entschuldigen, als der Boden bebte.  
>"Was war das?", fragte ein älterer Mäuserich verwirrt, der sich noch gerade so auf seinem Stuhl hatte halten können. Doch als der Boden erneut bebte, fiel er endgültig auf selbigen.<br>Vlaska stürzte zum Fenster. "Ich wage jetzt mal einen Schuss ins Blaue und würde sagen, wir werden angegriffen", stellte sie trocken fest.  
>"Alles auf Gefechtsstation!", rief einer der Anführer und die Versammelten stürzten los.<p>

Vinnie und Vannie waren gerade mit ihrem erbeuteten Kuchen, den Vinnie trug, auf dem Weg in eines ihrer Verstecke, als auch sie von der Erschütterung gestoppt wurden. Vinnie fiel vor Schreck der Kuchen zu Boden. Traurig sah er auf das, was davon übrig geblieben war.  
>"Der Kuchen...", jammerte er.<br>"Vergiss den Kuchen!", gab Vannie zurück und deutete mit dem Finger in die Richtung, aus der sich die Truppen der Plutarkier näherten. "Wir haben ganz andere Probleme."  
>Und mit diesen Worten packte sie ihren Bruder und rannte los. Sie wiederholte schnell im Kopf, was ihnen ihre Großmutter in solchen Fällen eingebläut hatte: Zum Versammlungspunkt laufen und Anweisungen abwarten. Wenig später fanden sie sich dort ein.<br>Auch ihre Großmutter tauchte bald auf. "Wir müssen einen der Fluchtwege benutzen", erklärte sie.  
>Doch in diesem Moment tauchten zwei Kämpfer auf ihren Bikes auf und blieben schlitternd stehen.<br>"Fluchtwege eins und zwei sind von den Plutarkiern versperrt", erklärte einer von ihnen. "Die anderen sind hart umkämpft. Diese Stinkflossen wussten offensichtlich ganz genau, wo wie angreifen müssen."  
>Vlaska nickte. "Gut, dann müssen wir uns tiefer in das Höhlensystem zurückziehen und einfach abwarten."<br>Dann nahm sie Vinnie und Vannie an die Hand und führte die kleine Gruppe davon.

Wenig später hatten sich alle in eine Höhle, die etwas versteckter lag, zurückgezogen. Vinnie und Vannie kauerten an der Wand. Hier war der Kampflärm zwar nur abgeschwächt zu hören, dennoch konnte man die Explosionen und die darauf folgenden Erchütterungen immer noch deutlich genug wahrnehmen.  
>Ein Mäuserich mit braunem Fell sah immer wieder wütend zu den Zwillingen hin und sprang dann auf.<br>"Ich wette, es ist ihre Schuld!", rief er und deutete mit dem Finger auf die beiden. "Wenn sie sich nicht dauernd rausgeschlichen hätten, hätten die Plutarkier unser Versteck nie gefunden!"  
>Vlaska trat schützend vor die beiden hin.<br>"Beruhige dich!", sagte sie zu dem Mäuserich. "Wir wissen nicht, ob es ihre Schuld war. Und nur so nebenbei bemerkt würde ich dir empfehlen, nicht so rumzuschreien. Sonst ist es DEINE Schuld, dass wir hier gefunden werden."  
>Der Mäuserich schnaubte nur verächtlich.<br>Vinnie und Vannie sahen sich ängstlich an, und Vinnie rückte etwas näher an seine Schwester heran. Doch hatte diese eben noch ängstlich geguckt, so war ihr Blick auf einmal fest. Entschlossenen Schrittes stellte sie sich neben ihre Großmutter.  
>"Wir machen es wieder gut!", sagte sie.<br>Der Mäuserich lachte. "Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen? Die Plutarkier ganz lieb fragen, ob sie nicht wieder nach Hause fliegen wollen?"  
>"Das kannst DU von mir aus versuchen." Wütend funkelte Vinnie den Mäuserich an. "Vinnie und ich kennen alle Schleichwege hier. Wir können euch rausbringen!"<br>Vlaska sah ihre Enkeltochter überrascht an. Beruhigend legte sie eine Hand auf den Kopf der Kleinen. "Das ist lieb gemeint, mein Schatz", sagte sie, "aber es ist viel zu gefährlich."  
>"Hier bleiben ist auch gefährlich, Oma", warf Vannie ein.<br>"Ja", sagte da auch Vinnie, stand ebenfalls auf und trat neben seine Schwester. "Wir bringen euch hier raus und damit basta!"

Vorsichtig lugte Vinnie hinter einem Felsbrocken hervor. Die Gruppe hatte ein kleines Plateau erreicht, wo sich, wie Vinnie und Vannie wussten, ein kleiner Höhlengang befand, der nach draußen führte.  
>"Okay, die Luft ist rein", zischte er seinen Begleitern zu und rannte los. Er duckte sich hinter die nächste Deckung, ehe er auch diese verließ und kurz darauf den kleinen Gang erreichte. Er deutete seinen Begleitern, zu ihm zu kommen, und bald darauf tauchten ein paar Mäuse der Gruppe neben ihm auf. Etwas verunsichert blickte einige von ihnen in den Gang.<br>"Keine Angst, wenn ihr auf allen vieren kriecht, passt ihr locker da durch", versicherte Vinnie.  
>"Ja", pflichtete Vannie ihm bei. "Einfach dem Gang folgen. Nach etwa fünfhundert Metern kommt eine Gabelung, da müsst ihr rechts abbiegen, dann einfach dem Verlauf des Gangs folgen. Nach etwa zweihundert Metern kommt wieder eine Gabelung, da müsst ihr dann den ganz linken Gang nehmen, dem einfach folgen, und bald seid ihr draußen."<br>Die Mäuse nickten und krochen in den Gang. Schließlich war nur mehr Vlaska bei den Zwilligen.  
>"Los, Oma", sagte Vinnie. "Du bist dran."<br>Vlaska nickte bloß und schob sich in den Gang.  
>Vinnie wartete ein bisschen und folgte ihr dann, dann ging auch Vannie in die Knie und kroch in den Gang, doch dann packte sie etwas am Bein und zog sie zurück. Erschrocken kreischte sie auf.<br>Vinnie wandte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie seine Schwester nach draußen gezogen wurde. "Vannie!", rief er und kletterte zurück.  
>Vannie sah sich inzwischen einem plutarkischen Soldaten gegenüber, der sie am Bein gepackt hatte und in die Luft hielt.<br>"Lass los, du Stinkschuppe!", schimpfte Vannie und versuchte, mit dem anderen Bein nach dem Plutarkier zu treten, leider ohne Erfolg. Dieser lachte bloß.  
>"Sie hat 'loslassen' gesagt!", rief Vinnie und warf mit einem Stein nach dem Plutarkier, traf diesen zwar an der Brust, was aber dank dessen Rüstung keinen Effekt hatte.<br>"Kinder!", lachte der Plutarkier. "Na, euch zwei nehm ich mit, und dann werden wir euch zu guten plutarkischen Sklaven erziehen. Das wird spaßig!"  
>Doch in diesem Moment traf ihn ein Laserschuss an der Hand, mit der er Vannie hochgehalten hatte, was zur Folge hatte, dass er sie losließ. Vinnie reagierte blitzschnell, sprang nach vorne und fing seine Schwester auf, ehe diese auf den Boden knallte.<br>Die beiden sahen sich um und erkannten ihre Großmutter, die mit noch rauchender Laserkanone im Höhleneingang kauerte.  
>Und schon feuerte sie den nächsten Schuss ab, der den Plutarkier an der Brust traf und nach hinten wanken ließ - allerdings nicht weit genug, so dass er vom Plateau gestürzt wäre.<br>Vinnie stellte Vannie wieder auf die Füße, und die beiden sahen sich einen kurzen Augenblick an. Dann nickten sie entschlossen, rannten los und rammten den Plutarkier mit voller Kraft, was diesen noch weiter zurücktaumeln, schlussendlich ins Leere treten und von der Kante stürzen ließ. Vinnie und Vannie sahen nach unten, wo der Plutarkier benommen auf dem Rücken lag. Dann huschten sie zurück zu ihrer Großmutter.  
>"Gut gemacht, ihr zwei", sagte diese und tätschelte beiden rasch den Kopf. "Und jetzt los!"<br>Die Zwillinge nickten wieder und krochen dann in den Gang. Vlaska wartete noch kurz, ob auch kein Feind auftauchte, folgte ihnen dann aber, als sie sich dessen sicher war, dass der Plutarkier alleine gewesen war. Allerdings wandte sie sich nach ein paar Metern noch einmal um und feuerte mit ihrer Laserkanone auf den Eingang, sodass sich ein paar Felsbrocken lösten und diesen versperrten. Zufrieden mit ihrem Werk setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

Als sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ins Freie kroch, war sie zuerst vom Licht geblendet, doch dann hatten sich ihre Augen daran gewöhnt, und sie erkannte die Gruppe von Mäusen, die sich bereits dort versammelt hatte, und unter ihnen ihre beiden Enkelkinder. Lächelnd rappelte sie sich hoch und ging auf die beiden zu.  
>"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Vannie.<br>"Wir machen uns mal auf den Weg in eines unserer Verstecke", erklärte Vlaska und ging, ihre Enkel an der Hand nehmend, los. Die Anderen folgten ihr.

Als sie Stunden später - es war bereits dunkel geworden - das Versteck erreicht hatten, hatten sich dort bereits einige andere Mäuse aus ihrer Siedlung eingefunden.  
>"Wie schön!", sagte eine Mäusedame. "Ihr habt es auch raus geschafft."<br>Vlaska nickte. "Habt ihr Neuigkeiten?"  
>"Nur, dass sie einen der Fluchtwege freikämpfen konnten", erklärte ihr Gegenüber. "Es konnten also die meisten fliehen. Und den Verräter konnten sie auch entlarven."<br>"Verräter?", fragte Vlaska überrascht.  
>"Ja." Die andere Maus nickte. "Einer aus der Siedlung hat mit den Plutarkiern paktiert und ihnen einen Schleichweg verraten. Hatte wohl genug vom Leben im Untergrund. Allerdings wird er die Sonne wohl auch nicht mehr so schnell sehen, denn so weit ich weiß, liegt das Verließ auch ziemlich weit unter der Erde." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging davon.<br>Vlaska sah ihr nach, doch dann zupfte Vinnie sie am Ärmel.  
>"Heißt das, es war nicht unsere Schuld?", fragte er mit großen Augen.<br>Vlaska ging in die Knie und zog die Zwillinge in eine Umarmung.  
>"Nein, war es nicht", sagte sie. "Und ich bin so stolz auf euch! Ihr wart toll heute! Ich hab euch lieb."<br>"Wir dich auch, Oma", erwiderten die Zwillinge und drückten sich noch fester in die Umarmung.


End file.
